Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/James Moran Interview
ZEM got in contact with James Moran for an interview by email. James wrote Episode 3.2. Thank you very much James for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- .]] ---- 1. How did you become involved in the show? I've been working on Torchwood and Doctor Who, and they got in touch to see if I'd like to write an episode. I said yes! Not a very exciting story, sorry... 2. Were you familiar with the show prior to becoming involved in it? Yes, I'd been watching it since it started, and loved it. They showed us rough versions of some of the unaired episodes at that point, so we could see how series 2 was shaping up. 3. Were there any particular challenges in writing Primeval? Mainly the effects, which take a long time to do, so you have to decide what you want a long time in advance. Then obviously the lead actor was leaving, so I had to introduce a new character (Danny) to come on board, and write for the new character of Sarah Page who I hadn't seen before. And because the creature wasn't a real animal, I had to figure out why it was behaving in certain ways, and make sure it all made sense. 4. Did you learn anything new as writer on Primeval? It was a good education in writing under pressure when you find out an actor is leaving! We had to swap storylines and locations around to make it all work, but that's just part of the job in TV, these things happen all the time. We actually had plenty of warning, so it could have been much worse - sometimes things like that happen just before filming. Thankfully it hasn't happened to me yet! 5. Were many scenes cut from the final version? Don't think anything was filmed and then cut, but lots of fun stuff got trimmed from the script before filming - some nice scenes between Abby and Emily the little kid that helped Abby figure out what was going on, Connor going on about being an "ex convict" after his short spell in jail, extra conversations, explanations for the team's plans, etc. There was a great conversation between Connor and Jenny that I really miss, but got cut for time, where they're both talking about different things without realising, and Connor just gets utterly baffled. In the very first draft, I originally had a whole sequence of Connor asking everyone (including Lester!) for advice on how to ask Abby out on a date, which I loved. In the final draft, he's all set to ask her out, and she interrupts him and asks *him* out instead. Later, when she has to cancel, I had Connor sitting down sadly, holding the rose he'd got for her - and Rex comes over, chirps sympathetically, then quietly eats the rose. Made me laugh, anyway! Oh, in the first draft again, there was a karaoke scene with Abby and Jenny - they went to a pub to talk, and ended up drunk and singing "It's Raining Men". I'm not quite sure why. 6. Do you have a favourite Primeval episode? So many to choose from, although it's very hard to beat 2.1, mainly for the part where they're chasing raptors through a shopping mall on dirt bikes. Loved that. And you have to admire the boldness of the alternate reality change for series 2, just changing an entire character and the team's headquarters, that was such a clever direction to take the show. 7. Do you have a favourite Primeval character? Connor and Lester were my favourite to write for. The scene in the very first draft where Lester gives Connor romantic advice was so much fun to write. Sadly we had to switch storylines around, and it was all lost. Jenny's fun to write for too. 8. Do you have a favourite Primeval creature? Obviously raptors and the T-Rex are cool, but I think Primeval's best contribution to the world of monsters is the Future Predator. That thing is proper scary... ---- :Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Impossible Pictures. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives